


Just one step to you (rinharu fanfic)

by amainia



Category: Free!
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rinharu - Freeform, rinxharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amainia/pseuds/amainia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the regional and Haru has not heard a word about Rin. What will happen to Haru if they meet again after the heart-breaking events that have occurred between them in the past? Will Haru still feel the same as he did back then, or have his feelings changed?<br/>Come and find out what will happened to the two, as they meet each other and the events following it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello everyone, whoever is reading this fanfic for a first or second time. Apparently this story actually originated form my account on wattpad and feel free to read it here or on wattpad. First feel Free! to comment, leave a vote and demand for more, second is that I know this chp is really short so I will soon enough upload the second chp. This fanfic is nothing to do with the second season and all incidents that occurred in the first. No more talk. Enjoy!!!))

**\-- Haru P.O.V --**

 

 _Sitting side by side in the bathtub, holding hands, wearing our swimsuits and talking about our future, was what we always did. As we were about to kiss goodnight I felt water trickle down my neck._  

I opened my eyes to find myself in  _my_ bathtub, in  _my_ house alone. _A dream?_  I felt disappointed. "Haru, you've been sleeping there for almost half an hour now." I heard a voice, looked up and found a tall figure standing next to my bathtub. For a moment I thought it was him but when I looked closer he had brown hair and green eyes with a hand stretched out to help me get out of the tub. Ah, its Makoto. Makoto Tachibana: My childhood friend and my classmate.      

"What's with that disappointed look on your face? it's like you don't want to see me so early in the morning, or you thought that I was Rin?" Makoto teased and questioned.

Its been a year since we participated in the regional and swimming with Rin. Rin Matsouka: My childhood friend currently in samezuka high school and my rival (as he calls himself that). As we walked down the empty,boring road, I kept on thinking about him. Why did I dream of him? We reached school and met with Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa Hazuki: My childhood friend also swam with us in the regional. Rei Ryugazaki: Joined the swim club about a year ago and swam with us in the regional and also Nagisa's lover.

Classes started and they were all boring. All I wanted was to feel the cold water. Unfortunately, the pool was closed for some maintenance, so we couldn't go for our club activities.

the day passed so fast and I wet home without Makoto. As soon as I entered the my house, I straight away went to the bathtub, filled with water and soaked myself in the water that refreshed me, bringing back blissful memories of him and I.

Soon after my bath, I heard the door bell ring. _Makoto? But he went with Ren and Ran to the park today._ I headed to the door and  opened the door, I saw a figure with crimson hair, eyes that suited him perfectly, his lips amazingly curved in a beautiful wide smile that welcomed you. Rin!!


	2. Memories

**((** **Hello (waves hand). How's everyone doing today? So here is the second chapter as promised and it pretty long, hope you guys don't get bored. Well then enjoy and leave a comment or a vote.))**

- Haru POV-

 

Shock and surprise overwhelmed me as Rin threw his huge, muscular arms around my neck and mumbled my name. Different emotions surged within me, happiness, sadness, anger. I spotted two crimson bags waiting for their owner to drag them in, it then clicked into my head what he wanted to do.

"Can you please get out." I said firmly. Rin pulled his bulky arms from my neck and looked at me with shock and confusion. "Why?" He asked, furrowing is eye brows.

"Just please get out. I don't want to see you." I demanded. I wanted him to stay but there is nothing between us now. As Rin left the house, dragging both bags that were filled with god-knows-what, I leaned on the wall that was closest to me and slid down till my knees met my chest, placing my hands on them. "You broke me once, I don't want you to break me again." I whispered to myself.  _Why can't I face him?_

It was about 7 years ago when Rin first came as a transfer student.  
 _"Children we have a new student here, please welcome him properly!" Said our teacher with her irritating high pitched voice._  
 _"Hi! My name is Rin Matsouka! I have a girly name, but I am a boy. Nice to meet you?" I heard a cheerful voice, filled with happiness. My head was resting on my hands showing as if I were asleep so I couldn't see him. I heard the wooden chair of the empty seat next to me clatter. My head was still against my arms and I did not even bother to lift my head. It was worthless and useless._  
 _"Hi! I'm your new partner, Rin Matsouka!" Said the boy with the same voice as before that pissed me off. To my curiosity I lifted my head only to be dazzled by his sparkly, red eyes that were filled with kindness, happiness and that would welcome people, his crimson hair that would fall perfectly in place and finally his beautiful pink lips that were curved into a perfect smile that warmed my heart. I stared at him for almost a minute, until I realized his face turned from a happy one to a confused one and a tilted head that made his hair effortlessly follow and fall side ways. I snapped out of my daydreaming. "Hi. My name is Haruka Nanase." I said with my emotionless voice and face that showed no interest, yet I was so happy on meeting this boy. My heart was warmed and finally found its missing piece. It was pretty weird because it was something like love at first sight, thought I did not believe in that, but it happened to me._

_During lessons he kept on asking me questions about the school and how is it organized. I hated people who would ask me irrelevant questions but his voice soothed me and I allowed it to pass. School was so boring and couldn't wait till we go to our club activities. I had chosen swim club when I first came. I loved swimming and feeling the water. After those boring classes got over I rushed out of the class room, and headed straight to the swim club and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. When the coach came and called out the names for attendance check he read out "Rin Matsouka is here?" I was shocked and happy to find him joining the same club as mine. Seeing him talk to Nagisa made me jealous for a while, but I shook it off and continued swimming._

_Days have passed by and he kept talking to me and asking me questions. One day after the swim club activity when Makoto and Nagisa were heading home and asked me to join them, Rin stepped in and told them that we both had other plans. I was surprised by what Rin said when I realized there was something pulling me towards an unfamiliar direction. Rin lead the way too a path I have never taken. "Come. I want to show you my house!" Hearing that from him, made me more curious to what he was up to, so I followed. Reaching a nice, beautifully built house made me wonder in awe, I did not expect him to live in such a house and he was living alone, like me. He opened the door and ushered me into the living room. The table was set in the middle where there were many books stocked on the book shelves around the place. It was neat and tidy and everything was in perfect place. I was amazed to see a child like him having a house as clean as this. He turned to me with a soft smile. "So? How's my house?" He asked gesturing with his arms around the house. I nodded slowly looking around once again. "Wanna live with me?" Rin asked in a weird tone. I froze by that statement. My eyes wide open and my brain stopped working. He stepped closer towards me and planted a kiss on my lips that made my hear throb, skipping a beat. My mind was numb and couldn't process what was going on, not even expecting any of this to happen._   
_"I like you." He whispered softly. I froze. He chuckled, then said, "I know you like me too, it was obvious from the ways you looked at me."_   
_I didn't say anything. It then dawned onto me that, whatever I've been feeling this whole time was actually love and I had fallen in love with him since the time I saw him._

_Rin then looked at me with the same confused look that he wore on his first day of school, a tilted head. He then asked, "did I get you wrong?" I shook my head, surprised with my own response, I blushed and lowered my head._   
_"Perfect!" He boomed, "tomorrow, get all your things and come live with me!" He commanded, sounding more excited than commanding._

_After exiting the house and him telling me bye, my hand automatically landed gently on my lips and a smile found its way across my face. I started to blush as I recalled his lips gently touching mine; his nose brushing against mine; his pretty, crimson eyes up close were the best. I could see the purity reflected on then, the love in him every, emotion that surged within him._ _It felt like he did not have to speak, his eyes spoke for him._

_From that day on, Rin and I became, what they call as, lovers and lived together. No one knew about us except my best friend Makoto. Living with Rin wasn't tiring at all, in fact it was filled with fun things. We slept together while our hands tangled together; we soak ourselves in the bathtub, wearing out swimsuits, we often go to the public swimming pool, that was way much larger than the swimming pool back at the club, where we always enjoy our swimming time._

_One day while sitting side-by-side in the bathtub,he asked, "can I show you something nice?" Excitement was written all over his face, seeing as to that,I couldn't refuse._   
_"Close your eyes." He ordered. I closed my eyes and waited for what was coming next. "Promise you won't peep?" He asked. "Promise." I answered, waiting impatiently._

_I felt hot air tickle my cheek and within a split second felt wet, warm lips crash into mine. I opened my eyes and found him kissing me. It  was something normal  for him to do so as he always does it unexpectedly, but this time his tongue entered my mouth uninvited. His tongue met mine and started to play a little tango dance. Half moaning into the kiss, he pulled away only to be connected by a thin thread of saliva. He looked at me with his cheeks tinted with a shade of red that was little lighter than his hair._   
_"I saw them do this on T.V. They said that its only done to your special person!" He stated shyly. Upon hearing these word, I felt flattered and started to blush, lowering my head to hide the shade of pink that was obvious._   
_"We can do this in special occasions like your birthday, my birthday, valentines day, etc." He suddenly beamed with happiness._   
_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" He boomed all of a sudden. Without me paying attention he pounced onto me, hugging me. He was laughing and smiling like he never did before. Seeing him this happy, I felt a little fluffy inside my heart and smiled._

_We got out of the bathtub, dried ourselves and went to the living room. The table was filled with chocolates and sweets, in the middle, was a large cake with a knife sitting beside it, waiting for it to be used, and two plates laying, waiting for the cake to be kept on them. I was surprised, seeing all those things kept and I did not know any of this. I felt happy and I felt really loved._

_After cutting and eating the cake (not the whole cake though), I was pretty much curious about my present. "By the way, what did you get me for a present?" I questioned._   
_"Well, you see, your present will be given when we grow up because I don't think I can do it now." He said hesitantly while scratching the back of his head._

_"So what is it?" I asked eagerly wanting to know what is it that has to wait for the next couple of years._   
_"I can't say, or else I'll spoil it on you." He informed._

_"Come on! I wanna know, please."_

_"No way. I'am not gonna say."_

_"Sheesh, your sooo mean, you know." I folded my arms, turned my head side ways and pouted to show my frustration though I hope it would work._

_"Ok, ok. I'll say it if you insist." He said giving up. Yes! Victory for me!_   
_"Umm... I don't know how to say it but, I was planning on getting us a new house once we grow older, so we could live in it..." He trailed off with his face red. What is this? I felt my heart almost burst. I couldn't control myself. I felt extremely happy. A smile formed on my face and said, "I'll be waiting for it." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, as I got to my proper position, I could swear that his cheeks were darker than his crimson hair._

_It has been 2 months since that day._ _Rin said he wanted to swim in a relay race that our school was holding against other schools. He. Invited Makoto and Nagisa to join him and of course he asked me, but I refused. I only swim free and never thought of competing. I swim for my own pleasure, just to feel the water crash against my skin. It was an amazing feeling for me._

_Standing in front of a huge Sakura tree where we wrote our statements._   
_"I really wanted to swim with you." He said facing me. "Since I'll be gone to Australia after the race." Smiling like we have nothing between us. "To Australia?" I gasped. He nodded his head. What the hell is he thinking?_ _Why didn't he tell me about this before?_ _He never thought how I would feel?  Questions and doubts ran through my mind like a race, competing and deciding who was the winner._   
_"Come Haru, I will show you a sight that you have never seen before." He said, extending his arm towards me. I did not hesitate and took his hand in agreement. Swimming with him for the final time, huh? Though I really wanted to shout at him and tell him what for going to Australia, but I knew he would just shake it off and not mention it. Sometimes I really don't know what's going on in his head._ _I felt my chest tight with sharp pain stabbing at my heart._

_Days past and I wasn't even anticipating the race. Things got pretty much heavy and boring, as Rin kept practicing for the race and never bothered about me. When the day came for the race, all I was thinking was to win for him and he would be proud and consider staying here, but that definitely did not happen._

_After the race that was won by us and after digging the trophy under the soil next to our swim club, Rin and I returned home so he could get his things and leave. He did not even tell me that I did well or not. I waited in the living room that was once filled with our smiling faces and celebrating birthdays. I just watched him, still not believing that my life would go back to the old, boring days when I lived alone after he leaves._

_Getting his luggage did not take time, as he was heading towards the door, he turned and started to walk towards me and kissed me. He pulled away quickly then said, "I left something in the drawer next to the bed. Please check it." After that he just left without a goodbye. I felt my heart tearing into pieces as I saw him walk away, slipping between my fingers. He was just toying with me and my feelings, so he hated me so much, huh? I gave him all my love but he never loved me back. I felt hot tears sting my eyes. I did not even bothered checking whatever he left me and never returned to the house hoping it would rot just like how I will so_ _on_.

_Every time I saw the sakura tree, where he told me to swim with him, I always felt a sharp pain in my heart, like a killer satisfying himself by stabbing someone who is already dead. I will never forget  the promise he made to me when we were celebrating my birthday. When will you fulfill it, Rin? Every where I went, I kept finding myself remembering the days we spent together. I kept daydreaming, hoping he would come soon, looking for me, his voice echoing in my head. I kept convincing myself that it was alright and he would come one day, but I knew it was never going to happen and I just kept deceiving myself.  I just wanted us to go back as we used to be and tell him I love him._

_I just could never forget him, nor could I pretend as if we never lived like that. Will he come back and get me? I never felt this way before, but right now I can only rely on fate. I ket deluding myself with all these thought and watched every season go by, yet he never came._

_I had so many questions. Why did he go to Australia? Why did he not tell me from the beginning? But I was just talk_ _ing to myself, I knew he could not hear me anymore. I had so many thimgs I wanted to tell him. I longer I stood under the sakura tree, the louder the silence, I know that he is not here anymore with me, but sometime I could hear his when the wind blows and I would just pour my heart out to the shadows thinking and hoping he might be listening because I wanted him to know how much I missed him and how much I love him. What absurd thoughts I had? Very laughable indeed._

It was like reliving these moments and even trying my hardest to forget about it, the scenes kept rolling In like a never endless sad movie that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Waking up for school was even harder, I couldn't sleep last night just thinking about him.

I went to school with Makoto, and tried to forget what happened yesterday. The road was silent, boring just like my life. We reached school and it was a pain, I went to sit in my seat that was in the far end of the class next to the window where no one was sitting beside me. I sat down waiting for our homeroom teacher to come. "Good morning students. Today we have a new transfer student." She said with excitement, though I did not see any excitement in having a student come. My head was down so I did not know who he/she was. I heard Makoto gasp at the sight of the person.

"Hello. My name is Rin Matsouka."

 


	3. Chp 3- Falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello!(waves hand). I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, but I had school things and many other stuff that you just can't get rid off in life. In any case, here's the third chp and I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, please leave a vote, comment, or you could share it some where. No more talk and enjoy! :p))

 

\--Rin's POV--

 

"Hello. My name is Rin Matsouka." I said. "I have a girly name but I am a boy."

It felt nostalgic saying these words, reminding me of the first time I met Haru. Finding Haru wasn't tough as his head shot up from the far end of the class when I said my name. The crimson eye met with the blue. A smirk formed on my face directing it to him. _He thought I would give up just from kicking me out of his house._  He blushed and lowered his head making it unnoticeable. The teacher ordered me to sit down, luckily my seat was next to Haru.

"Yo. My name is Rin Matsouka, your new partner." I said, giving him my look of victory.

"Hi nice to meet you! My name is Haruka Nanase." Was what I thought he would say but he just looked away, looking outside, as if there was something very interesting.  _Oh wow! Now he's ignoring me. What the hell did I do to make him act that way, though he did act cold towards me yesterday but what now. He really pisses me off._

I grit my teeth and sat on the chair. Waiting for the boring lessons to start. I may not have come after him all these years when I was in Australia, but I still love him. I can never know what goes through his mind at all, making an emotionless face that can never be read. I saw the brown haired boy approach me.

"Hello Rin, welcome to this school." He said. With his usual calm voice and a fake smile on his face, "I did not expect you to came to this school and quit going to Samezuka.". I smiled back at him and said, "Well, you can never now what the future is in store for you, and I just ended up here, probably trying to get something back." I took a quick glance at Haru and he was still immersed by the scenery outside pretending like I never exist.

Our first class was History, boring and the most worst subject I ever took. I never payed attention to the teacher, as I was thinking of away to get Haru back to me. Yesterday, after Haru kicked me out of his house, I returned to my old house that was filled the sweet memories of Haru and I. It seemed that Haru did not even check the letter that I left behind 7 years ago.

The lesson past fast and the next teacher came for Maths, it was even more boring than History. Yet I haven't come up with a plan to get Haru. Wait, he's probably doesn't like me anymore. SHIT! OH SHIT! I'm definitely gonna get him today after school, but if I stare at those beautiful blue eyes of his that glisten like the water, makes me not want to take my eyes off them and makes me want to kiss him. Worst is I get tempted to do things that would probably make him hate me. As time passes I find myself staring at Haru uncontrollably and that totally pisses me off. He has defiantly occupied my whole brain.

School ended (Thank God) and good thing I came up with the perfect plan that is probably reckless. "Rin-chan!" I heard a voice call me as I was about to leave the school building to get Haru, and upon hearing that voice I knew to who it belonged, you can never mistake it to someone else's. Nagisa came running towards me with his dark blue haired lover tailing behind him. "How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was good. Now I have to go because I am in a hurry." I said firmly trying not t sound mean and frustrated

"But its been a year and we haven't talked to each other." He said in his childish voice that was so childish to the top.

"Sorry I have to hurry." I repeated and ran to catch up with Haru, but he was nowhere to be found. Shit! He must've gone with the brown haired boy. Out of frustration, I kicked the sand below my feet.  _All because of you Nagisa I may lose him._

I went back to the empty house that was once filled with laughter, but now filled with silence and emptiness. Laying on my bed, just thinking about him when I'm supposed to do my Homework. Tomorrow for sure I'm getting him back.

The next day had already come without my realization. I just didn't want to go to school, but I had to, for Haru's sake. Reaching school was even more boring. When Haru and I lived together, we would go to school together laughing, dancing and singing joyfully. Ohhhhh, how I missed those days. Hopefully I will execute my plan successfully today without Makoto in the way. Seems today will be a long day for me, especially waiting for the lessons to end. I reached school and waited for classes to start and how much I wished for them to end.

Finally lunch time arrived and I couldn't wait to eat my bento. I started rehearsing what I plan on telling Haru, that was when I spotted Haru and Makoto walking together towards the door of the roof top, as Nagisa and Rei tagged along with them. A wave of jealousy washed over me, but I shook it off and proceeded with taking out my bento. Now I have nothing to with them if Haru rejects me. My sister sure is pretty helpful at times. Gou Matsouka: My sister; Currently in this school and is the one who encouraged the four boys to participate in the tournament, and is the only family member who knows about me and Haru. "Oniichan!!!!!" I heard her squeal from afar. I looked up and found her running towards me, with her crimson hair, that was tied in a pony tail, swaying left and right like a something to hypnotize you. She abruptly halted right in front of me. "So, did you tell Haruka-senpai yesterday?" she asked eagerly. Ashamed of myself, I lowered my head and shook it slowly. "Will you do it today?" She questioned.

I nodded. "Good! I believe in you, you can do it, for sure." She said cheerfully. I looked up at her, she had her widest smile that made me smile. Just thinking that my sister, the one who never experienced love, is cheering me up. "Thanks." Was all I could say. lunch time ended and I finished my bento and telling Gou about yesterday and why I couldn't tell anything to Haru.

School ended faster than yesterday and I quickly ran outside the school building. Adrenaline welling up within me as I saw Haru and Makoto walk off. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed Haru's wrist roughly, before the brown haired boy could react. I lead the way to where my house was. I could feel his hand struggling and pleading for its freedom but I gripped firmly, not wanting to break him. _He's still as delicate as last time I lead the way._  I thought to myself. I stopped in front of my house that Haru once lived in. I opened it, dragged Haru inside, and shut the door. Still speechless, I slammed his fragile body to the wall next to the door, and held both his arms with my right hand above his head. Haru's usually empty, blue eyes, that glisten and sparkle like the sea, were suddenly so full of emotion that I couldn't even try to look away. They were so mesmerizing and so alluring, I saw my reflection clearly. I snapped out of my daydreaming and forced a kiss onto his lips. I began licking his lower lip and begging for entrance, but it seemed that he refused. I pulled back in frustration and started kissing his neck, a soft moan escaped his lips. I smirked and met his blue eyes, exploring them. I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you." I looked at him and saw his eyes swelling up with tears, that had lost all its spark, like a fairy who had lost her dust.

"You toyed with me and now you'r going to repeat it." His voice came half whispered, half sobbed. I loosened my grip as I saw two tear drops run down his cheeks, as if racing to see who drops down from Haru's chin first. his hands clasped on his face as he slid down and started sobbing. I didn't know what to say, I looked at him in confusion, yet I felt pity. All I wanted to do was to embrace him in my arms.

"A-all y-you did was just t-toy with m-me and then threw me away. You never l-loved me. You wa-wanted m-me as a s-stepping st-stone to become the world's greatest Olympic swimmer. Where as  _I_ loved you and gave you all my affection." He stuttered in half tears. Upon hearing those words, I felt frustrated, angry, happy, annoyed, and many other emotions. He loved me, yet I was greedy. But he thought so little of me and never believed in me, thinking I never loved him? What bullshit! Don't Bloody Fuck with me!

"You're an idiot." Came the words without thinking of what to say. His head shot up, shocked by my remark.

"What?" He asked, blinking several times.

"I said, you're an idiot. You thought I never loved you? Hah! Don't kid with me." I said with frustration shown in my voice. "In Australia, there were so many people flocking around me, and name, male and female confessed to me, but I told them that  _I_ had a lover waiting for me in Japan, and I meant  _YOU!"_ I shuddered at the memory of the different people who confessed to me, as I told Haru all this information in one breath. "Wherever I was, I could never forget you. I always thought of you, even in a faraway land that was foreign for me. I worked hard just to finish school, get good grades and go back. I couldn't wait until I grow up and be able to see your face again and see how much you grew up." I said calming myself from the adrenaline rush I just got. Haru's mouth was wide open, he blinked several time _s._ _This is the first time I see him like that._  I thought to myself that.

He regained the sparkle in his eyes that made me happy. I bent down and embraced him with both of my large arms. I could feel his steady breaths that made me comfortable. I can live on them forever.

"I've always loved you." I whispered in his ear, rocking him back and forth. He lifted his head up looking at me as I saw my reflection in his pure, innocent eyes. Our eyes met and we kept on gazing into each other's, where I felt the time stop. His tear-stained face flush with embarrassment.

"You know, during classes was tempted to jump and hug you." I said in a whispered, that made him blush like crazy. He looked so cute that I couldn't help myself, but lean forward and plant a kiss on his pink, cheery lips. I saw his eye lids drop as my tongue entered his mouth and met with his. Adrenaline rushed within me.  _We are kissing again._ It felt so nostalgic. Just being with him, reminded me of our happy days together. We pulled away and smiled at each other with grins from one ear to the other.

"I love you." He said. I hugged him tighter, knowing that this time we wont be apart anymore. My greediness and following my father's dream has all gone. In my head, there's only this greediness that will never leave me: The greediness of wanting Haru for me and only me.

"Me too." I whispered.

The next day after school, Haru came with his bags behind him. I made a little 'welcome back' party and settled down and unpacked his bag, where he kept all his clothes in my wardrobe.

Weeks passed and our life was just as fine as ever. The other three boys got to know about me and Haru and made a mini-celebration during lunch break.

On a bright, sunny day was when everything came down. Haru and I were coming to school when we saw Makoto, Nagisa and Rei standing together with confused faces, surrounding a boy who looked like a replica of Haru. We approached them when Haru suddenly spoke up, "Hiroki? What brought you here?" Everybody's attention averted towards Haru as he spoke to...

"Who's he Haru? Do you know him? Because he looks like you." Makoto asked.

"Yes. In fact he is my twin brother." Haru answered.

Yes his twin brother, who I knew of.


	4. Chp 4- falling for someone else - Part one

-Makoto's P.O.V.-

Nagisa, Rie and my jaws were open as wide as a black hole. He had a twin brother without telling me, me, his best friend since childhood. “Y-your twin brother?“ I MANAGED to gasp out the words. It shocked me to the extent that I couldn't comprehend anything. Haru nodded his head hesitantly not sure what to say. Rin seemed calm and not shocked. So he would tell the person who has left him for 7 years, but not the person who stood beside him all the time? I felt so pathetic

After Rin left Haru, and went to Australia, Haru stopped talking to anyone. Not even me. It was only when I got really close to him, he told me everything, he told me his true feelings towards Rin. He started locking himself in his house and only made me enter to do food and then would kick me out. He was a complete mess.

After a week or so, he told me that he was leaving to go to his family‘s house. At that time, I thought that confessing to him would be a good idea, but deep down I knew that he wouldn‘t accept me and that our friendship would be ruined. I thought about it for a while, if I should confess or not a day before his departure, then I came to a conclusion, that if I tell him, it would only add to all his worries and misery. So I kept my feelings. For all I know, he loved Rin and I would never interfere in their relationship and I know I would never get a chance with Haru. After a week, he returned looking much better. I asked what had happened when he was there, but all he would do is just shrug it off and say that he got some fresh air. I asked him if he was worried or anything but he said that he had long forgotten Rin and he wanted to start a new life. But I could see the pain in his eyes that said: ‘Rin will always be in my heart no matter what.‘ I wound up not confessing and locked my feelings until now.

I looked at the person who looked exactly like Haru, who seemed to keep staring at me for awhile now. His bangs covering most of his forehead, his sea, blue eyes that seemed to shine with every movement. I couldn't stop staring at him. He then lowered his head and I could see a little shade of pink on his cheeks.

After Rin and Haru patched things up and became lovers once again, I had a major breakdown that no one knew of. I have loved Haru since childhood, before Rin arriving or even entering into our lives. when I knew that Haru became Rin‘s lover back then, I wanted to tell him how I felt. I thought maybe he would love me back and forget about Rin, but I planned on suppressing these feelings and give him away, though it was a heart breaking moment. As people say: ‘Love could also mean to sacrifice your happiness for that person‘s happiness.‘

After school, we had practice in the swim club and Hiroki joined us. All of us went to the changing room,wearing our swimsuits. Every one was ready, swimming to their hearts content. The only person that stood out, out of all of us, was Hiroki. I found myself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood before me. I tried to tear my gaze from the pale outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use. My eyes wandered all over his body inspecting him from head to toe. His build is totally different from Haru‘s.

“Wow! Hiro-chan you really have a great body!“ Nagisa exclaimed while touching and feeling Hiroki‘s muscular build. A sudden surge of anger welled up inside me, clenched my fist and grit my teeth. Why am I feeling angry about Nagisa touching Horiki?

Hiroki looked down, his face flushed with embarrassment, then looked at me. His eyes were a beautiful blue, waving like the sea, they looked at me pleadingly. He then blushed even more when I smiled at him and lowered his head.

Days past and Hiroki has been frequently asking me to accompany him to go home. Obviously I couldn't refuse because I felt it was an obligation for me to do so. If I can‘t be a good friend and wish him happiness with Rin, then I can be a good one by taking care of his brother. Its all for his sake.

After school, on a Monday afternoon, Hiroki told me to accompany him across the road that was once walked by Haru and I but now felt so empty and dull. We reached the house, and it was as clean as ever. After seeing Hiroki walk down the road I felt a different aura, an aura that was more lively and more happy than that of Haru‘s. It somewhat attracted me but whats more is that he looked exactly like Haru that made me feel guilty.

As soon as we entered the house, Hiroki went off to his bedroom to sleep. I went to the kitchen to prepare food. I opened the fridge and found... Mackerel. I chuckled to myself. So he is just like Haru. I took out the Mackerel out and started doing the food that Haru liked the most. After finishing the food and placing it on a tray, I headed to his room that was spotless, pure clean. I sat at the edge of his bed beside him and looked at his angelic figure. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. During the days that I spent with Hiroki, I felt myself drawn to him more, day by day. He looked like Haru, but at the same time he looked like the person I‘ve been yearning for. A different person from Haru. He always cheered me up when I felt sad, thinking about Haru and swimming in my regrets for not confessing to him, he always made me laugh, and he gave me the type of friendship, or even something more, that I‘ve always yearned for.

My actions raced my thoughts, as I leaned forward, closing the distance between our lips. His eyes flung open with surprise. It was only when I realized that he was on the verge of tears that I pulled away.

“Sorry.“ I apologized solemnly.

I saw tears fill his eyes as he tried to fight them back.

“Wh-why did you k-kiss me?“ He asked stuttering.

I stayed silent with my head down, ashamed of my own actions.

“Y-you saw me as H-Haru w-while sleeping and s-so you k-kissed me.“ He said in half tears. I was absolutely ashamed of myself, I would have begged for his forgiveness. He finally broke down in tears that made me feel so guilty and mad at myself

“I-I was a s-substitute for my brother bec-because I lo-look like h-him.“ My eyes widened. How did he know that I love Haru? I looked at him with surprise.

“How did you know?“ I swallowed. Hiroki stopped crying and looked at me with grief and angry written all over his face.

“GET OUT!“ He said screaming. I jumped back on my feet backing out with my hand up in the air. “GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!“ He screamed even louder. He may have always looked happy, but in reality there is something that is inside of him that with one mistake, he may break. He is very sensitive compared to Haru. His words rang in my ears as I left the house hesitantly.

Running towards my house, that was only a few blocks away, my vision blurred as I felt tears fighting their way out to freedom. I felt my chest tighten, I felt cringe in pain, pain that I couldn‘t bare. I entered my house, where both my siblings were running around teasing each other. I ran across the living room towards my room and set my tears free, making them find their way across my cheeks, down to my chin. I threw myself on my colourful, sheets bed that embraced me as soon as I landed on it. Wait! The only time I cried was when that old man died from the typhoon, who gave me the goldfishes. And I never cried when Haru chose Rin over me. So why the hell am I crying just because Hiroki screamed at me and rejected me? Why am I crying because of him. Though I have feelings towards Haru, yet Hiroki makes me feel a whole different way. Shit, why do I keep on comparing both of them. I should forget about Haru and move on. I closed my eyes and let my self drift off to sleep, tears still falling down and his angry looks with his words all swimming through my head.

It has been 3 days since that incident happened, and Hiroki has been constantly ignoring me, even when I sent him many text messages apologizing to what had happened. I kept calling him so many times on his cell phone, yet he never answered any of them. I couldn‘t take it any more, I needed him to understand that it was a mistake of mine. 

During lunch break, we were all heading towards the rooftop and I was following them. Not until I felt strong arms pulling me, leading me towards an unknown destination. I looked at the person who was pulling me, and was astonished to see Rin. Finally he stopped. I felt his hands push me against a cold wall, making my body ache from the hard impact. I looked at him in confusion, but there was pure hatred in his eyes and a cold gaze that sent shivers down my spine.

“I know you love Haru.“ He said with his eyes throwing daggers at me. Wait, how did he know? Why does everybody know that I love him?

“How did yo-“

“I did not finish what I have to say.“ He cut me off, growling at me, as if I had done something terribly wrong. “I know you love Haru and I‘m thankful to you that you did not confess to him. You may have avoided him getting angry at you, but you left his brother in a very devastating state. When will you stop playing with peoples emotions? Seriously I don't get you.“

“What the hell are you talking about and what‘s up with the ‘playing with people‘s emotions‘. I never played with Hiroki‘s feelings.“ I said defending myself.

“Ohho! And the kiss you gave him yesterday? Even knowing that he loves you, yet you teased him by kissing him half-heartily.“

Eh? Ehhhhhhh? Hiroki is in love with me?

“Huh? I didnt kiss him because I was teasing him. Plus, what the hell are you saying about Hiroki being in love with me?“

He pulled back and looked at me with a frown. “Wait? so you are saying that you don‘t know that Hiroki is in love with you? How dense can you get? It was completely obvious that he loved you.“ He said almost laughing.

“I never knew anything about Hiroki being in love with me, and if so then I wouldn't have kissed him.“ I said, lowering my head “I‘ve been having problems myself. I don't know what the hell is going on, but Hiroki is making me feel something so different from the past.“

“Hmmmm. What kind of different things?“ He asked me with his right hand placed under his chin and looking at me curiously.

“I don't know. Like, why I kissed him was not because I knew he loved me nor did he look like Haru, I just went ahead of myself and kissed him because there was something about him that made me do that, impulse I guess. And when he shouted at me, I felt my chest tighten and I cried. I don't know why, but he makes me feel all that.“

“Are you so dense, that you can‘t even figure out what your feelings are?“ He sneered at me, “you seriously are so dense. Sigh... You are-“

As if on que,we heard a familiar voice call our names

“Guys, what are yo-“ Unaware, Hiroki came out of nowhere, looking at us with confusion written all over his face. “Oh. Did I disturb you in any way?“ Backing out bit by bit towards the place where he came from.

“Absolutely not. It was just me and Makoto talking about some trivial issues.“ Rin stated, with a smile plastered on his face. Hiroki nodded his head and went off, as if he had seen the most heart wrenching scene in his life. I faced Rin, who was looking at me with a weird smile.

“Speak of the devil, huh?“ He snickered.“Anyways, lets continue with what we were saying.“ He clapped and moved away.

“Wait a second, I have something to ask. How did you and Hiroki find out that I loved Haru?“ I questioned inquisitively.

“Weell...“ He trailed off, tousling his hair, thinking what to say. “You were quite obvious.“ He simply answered. “Anyways, lets just say that what you were feeling back then, was a little spark of love that has somewhat ignited within you, towards Hiroki.“

“I... love him...?“ I couldn‘t even coherent a proper sentence. I then felt his hands turn me towards the door, pushing my muscular frame in the direction of the exit.

“Now go, confess to him and tell him everything whats on your mind. And just follow your impulse“ Huh? Is he encouraging me? I glanced back at him for the last time, giving my thanks, then took off to where the group was. As soon as I reached the door and was about to open it, the bell rang for our next classes.

During classes, I was planning a strategy in my head. I tried to think but my brain wouldn't work and the sound of everyone talking doesn't help. I tried to focus only on my book and think but it never worked. I still couldn‘t get the fact that I was in love with Hiroki. It seemed that I moved on without knowing.

After school, I took the opportunity to think. Tell him everything that's on your mind and just follow your impulse. Rins words rang in my head like a noisy, loud bell that wouldn‘t stop bothering you. Just when I reached the entrance of my house, something struck me. An idea just crossed my mind!

I ran to his house, and upon reaching it, I cautiously opened the door. I was going to make him a surprise. I entered slowly, not wanting to make any sound, I took off my shoes and set them on the front door. Ever so slowly, I walked to the living room, only to hear the bitter words that made me stop at my heels.

“Yes mother. I‘m coming back home.“ I heard him speak in a serious tone. “Yes, yes, I know what to do and yes I will be careful on my way back.“ There was a long pause then, “alright then, Ill see you tomorrow. Bye, see you later.“ Then the beep of the phone was heard. I couldn‘t move nor could my brain comprehend what was going on. Hiroki is going back, back to Nagoya? What is going on? Why?


	5. Chp 4- falling for someone else - Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello. (Waves hand). How is everyone? Here is the second part aaannnd there is an OC so ya, you will know in the end of the chp. No more talk, enjoy :)))

**~Makoto's P.O.V~**

 

_Hiroki is going back, back to Nagoya? What is going on_? Why?

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. _What is the meaning of this? After I realized my feelings for him?_ I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and saw a surprised Hiroki.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, with eyes wide open indicating him being shocked at my presence. He looked at me with teary eyes as if he were about to cry, "didn't I tell you not to come?"

"Sorry, but I came here to-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" He shouted, making the bitter words from that time, come back to me.

 "Wait. I want to tell you something that's why I came here." I said frantically wanting him to understand, and trying my best to shake off his echoing words.

 "YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME? ABOUT WHAT? ABOUT HOW YOU FELT MAKING A MESS OUT OF ME AND MAKING fun of me..." He trailed off at the last three words and started sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks non-stop.  _Just follow you impulse._ Right then, Rin's words rang in my ear as if an alarm waking me up, telling me he did not give me that advice for nothing. I stood up straight and hugged the sobbing Hiroki that was in front of me.

 "Leave me and go, please." He begged, struggling, trying to break free from my strong embrace.

 "No can do." I replied back patting his head, trying to make him calm down. I bent down to his ear and whispered, "I love you." He looked up at me with surprise. With my guard down, he pushed me away and screamed, "LAIR! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITHOUT FEELING? WASN'T IT ENOUGH TO KISS ME HALF-HEARTILY." He sobbed even more.

 "No!" I exclaimed panicking, "When I kissed you that time, I don't know what was up with me. I was drawn to you by something I can't explain it myself. But believe me, when Rin was talking to me in lunch break about you, he made me realize that all these feeling I've been harboring for Haru, have actually gone you and I actually love you." I said, not knowing the right words but just kept them all into a sentence. Hiroki looked at me surprised.

 "You were talking about me with Rin?" He asked looking shocked and had a grave face. "Now I really hate myself. Even though I know that Rin is very loyal to Haru, I still doubted him. When I saw you both secluded somewhere where no one was there, I thought that something was up and that you two were hooked together and I felt really horrible and bitter from the inside. But now that I know that it wasn't like that... I really hate myself." He started sobbing and repeating the same words. I felt guilty and sad at the helpless sight that was displayed in front of me. I hugged him again, this time soothing him by feeling and patting his head."You don't have to hate yourself for this. If I was in your place and I loved someone so much, I would get jealous over them and not like other people getting close to them." I said looking at him with a smile, with the intention of calming him. He looked at me with innocent eyes that were wide open, making him look like a lost cat finally finding a home and a master.

 "Do you really love me?" He asked doubtful, wanting to know if what I said was true or not. I looked at him for a while, then nodded, "Yes. I love you from all my heart.

I started leaning forward wanting to kiss him, he also started raising his head up slowly, trying to reach his lips to mine.

Just then, Hiroki's cell phone starting ringing, interrupting our kiss. I felt awful and disappointed and was really angry at whoever called, for interrupting me trying to properly kiss to the I just confessed to.

"H-Hello?" came Hiroki's voice trembling. I smiled and thought of an evil idea. I leaned forward and started planting soft, gentle kisses and licking his neck, causing irresistible moans to escape his mouth.

 "Hello? Hiroki? Whats wrong?" On the other end of the line, a worried Haru was talking. So Haru was the caller...

 "Ahhh. N-no nothing is wrong, b-but why did you call?" Hiroki replied back.

 "Mother phoned me a couple of minutes ago, she told me that you were leaving tomorrow. Is that so?"

 "Oh yes about that... but I kind of changed my plans. I think I'll stay..." He trailed off, looking at me with a devilish smile forming.

 "Well then, bye. And have fun." Haru said then the line was cut.

 "So... Why don't we continue from where we left off?" He asked still the devilish smile plastered on his face. He threw the phone on the table, making a loud clattering noise. He raised both his hands and placed them on my shoulders, then interlocking them behind my head.

 "You're so sly, Hiroki!" I exclaimed, placing both my hands on his waist, bringing him closer to me. We then finally closed the distance between our lips, that were now joined together, enjoying each other. I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, and he allowed. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth, not leaving anything behind, then started doing a mini tango dance together. Moans filled the vacant room as we were still kissing passionately, and me leading the way towards the bedroom, where we could have more freedom to do more things. (Lets give them some privacy. Hehe.)

 The next morning, I woke up refreshed. I looked at the angle sleeping beside of me, and kissed him on the forehead. He woke up with a yawn and started rubbing his eyes.

 "Good morning." He said with a sleepy tone, following it another yawn. He looked at the watch. His expressions changed quickly, from a tired and sleepy expression to a freaked out expression.

 "OH SHIT!! We are late!!" He screamed, then hurriedly took his pants and school uniform to wear them. I chuckled, _looking at a frantic Hiroki early in the morning, he is so cute._

 "There is not time to laugh, Makoto. We are late for school." He said with a panicking tone.

I stood up and started wearing my clothes. _I wonder how am I supposed to tell the rest of the group about this._ As if reading my thoughts, Hiroki asked, "how are we going to tell them about us?"

 "I don't know." I replied, "but I think Rin and Haru already know so it's just Nagisa, Rie and Gou." He looked at me with worried eyes, then continued wearing the rest of his clothes.

 "There is no time for breakfast, so you have to endure until lunch break. Sorry." He said hurrying off.

 We reached school just in time, while the bell was ringing. I was so glad I came to school with the person I love. Classes started and I wanted lunch break to come. I wanted to tell everyone, no, the whole world that Hiroki belonged to me and only me. I kept thinking about him, how cute he looked in bed, his sexy moans escaping his red, lavish lips that entice me. Without knowing it, my face turned hot and I just realized that I was blushing. I hid my face before anyone realizes, but then I heard a snicker coming from the back where Rin was sitting.

 Classes ended, and it was time for lunch. I got out of the class and headed to Hiroki's class. I looked for him and when I found him, I waved my hand in order for him to see me. He came running to me asking, "are we going to tell them?" He looked worried to no end. I placed my hand on his head and patted it and answered, "we are going to and it's going to be fine so don't worry." I looked at him and smiled gently, comforting him.

 We headed straight to the rooftop, where everyone gather together, almost like a meeting place for the swim club members. We opened the door only to see impatient faces waiting for us. _Oh, I forgot that I told them I needed to tell them something important in lunch break._ I looked at everyone. Nagisa was the usual, though having a more intense face, Rei looked quite impatient. Where as for Rin and Haru, they were quite calm. I looked at Gou and she had her extreme serious face, like the one when she is serious about our swimming. I glanced at everyone one more time then broke the defining silence, "I want everyone to know this, though Haru and Rin know about it..." I gulped and glanced at the rest of the team and continued, "Hiroki and I are going out together." I exhaled strongly, feeling like something heavy just lifted off my shoulder. Nagisa sprung up and hugged me and Hiroki.

 "Congratulation, Mako-chan, Hiro-chan!! Hope you two live together happily. Hey, why don't we do a celebration at Haru-chan's house?" He suggested, making his own decision. Everyone agreed to it and all past so well. Gou asked me questions about how we came together and the others asked me when, and other types of embarrassing questions. 

After school, we all headed to Haru's house to celebrate for Hiroki and my get together. We all entered the house, the whole swim team came as well as Gou and a friend of hers who knows about us. Haru and Rin went into the kitchen to prepare the meal and deserts for celebration, the rest of us sat on the chairs and sofas that were in the living room and started talking about random things. 

suddenly, the door bell rang and Rin went and get it. I was with Hiroki so I didn't know who it was, but I could hear the conversation really clearly 

"Hello, may I help you?" Asked Rin. 

"I'd like to know if this is Haruka Nanase's house?" Asked the person outside, the voice belonged to a girl. 

"Yes this is it. Do you have some business with him?" Rin replied with a question, sounding very puzzled.

"Oh shit." I heard Hiroki whisper, shock engraved on his face.

"I do. I am his fiancée." The girl out side said.


End file.
